¿Futuro? De momento, lluvia
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Durante su visita a Pemberley, la lluvia y el tobillo torcido de la señora Gardiner obligan al grupo a aceptar la hospitalidad de los Darcy. La incomodidad crece entre Lizzy, confundida por el contenido de cierta carta, y Darcy que no se comporta como lo hizo estando en Netherfield. ¿Podrán llegar a un entendimiento o su historia no tiene futuro? Y, de momento, la lluvia no cesa.
_¡Hola! Soy una gran fan de Orgullo y prejuicio, y cuando supe que sacarían Orgullo y prejuicio y zombis estaba bastante escéptica respecto a qué esperar. Temía que arruinaran una gran obra de amor de la literatura universal. Me compré el libro, que no me pareció gran cosa, pero cuando vi la peli... ¡Me encantó! Ahora he cambiado de opinión, y creo que no hay que juzgar la obra por ser una "mala adaptación" de OyP, sino verla como una versión alternativa a la historia. Pero bueno, si entráis a leer mi historia (gracias, por cierto), supongo que ya sabéis de qué os hablo, puede que incluso hayáis experimentado lo mismo :)_

 _Sin más dilación, aquí os dejo mi historia, espero que os guste :3_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA** : Nada reconocible me pertenece. El mérito es de mi amada Jane y de Seth Grahame-Smith por crear cada uno, a su manera, una gran historia. La trama que diverge de las historias originales sí es mía. _

_**NOTA** : Esta historia solo va a ser publicada aquí y no doy mi permiso para que nadie la publique en otras plataformas. _

_**SOBRE EL FIC:** Quiero decir de antemano que en la historia puede que mezcle argumento, escenarios y capítulos de ambos libros y ambas pelis (2005 y 2016), pero aún no lo tengo claro jajaj. Quedáis avisados :)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Elizabeth sabía que visitar Pemberley no había sido una buena idea. Si tenía la más mínima duda de que las cosas saldrían bien al final, la súbita aparición de una horda de zombis se lo confirmó.

Se maldijo a sí misma por no haber estado más atenta mientras se ponía en posición defensiva. Oyó una exclamación a su espalda: sus tíos ya se habían percatado de la desastrosa situación. Sin volverse, Elizabeth les ordenó que corrieran lo más rápido que pudieran y se escondieran hasta que ella se ocupara de los innombrables. Instintivamente, fue a coger su espada, pero se dio cuenta, para su fastidio y peligro de todos, que se la había dejado en la posada. Los zombis se aproximaban con rapidez, así que, sin más dilación, arrancó una larga rama del árbol más cercano y la empuñó con las dos manos, como si fuera una espada. Sus habilidades excedían en cualquier modalidad de combate, pero la falta de una espada podía poner las cosas difíciles. Aun así, era su único recurso, ya que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo quedaba descartado. Hubiera podido enfrentarse a un grupo más reducido de zombis solo con sus manos, pero no contra más de veinte.

Desechó a los primeros cinco o seis con facilidad —eran criaturas torpes y lentas—, pero una vez más, había infravalorado a los muertos vivientes. Cuando terminó con el séptimo, se vio rodeada por un grupo de no menos de media docena de zombis. Estos parecían estar más en forma —si es que eso es posible para un resurrecto—, como si hubieran muerto hace poco. Había una diferencia fundamental entre los zombis putrefactos que llevaban rondando por la tierra desde hacía tiempo y los recién fallecidos: la velocidad. Devolvió a la muerte a un par antes de notar que algo tiraba de su vestido hacia atrás. Sin perder tiempo precioso en mirar de qué se trataba —no era muy difícil de averiguar—, asestó una patada lateral a la criatura que se cernía sobre ella.

Cuando estaba a punto de clavar la punta más afilada de la rama en el cerebro reblandecido de una mujer vestida con harapos, escuchó un disparo. Medio segundo después, la mujer cayó al suelo. Sin pararse a mirar de dónde procedía el disparo, Elizabeth se dispuso a acabar con los pocos zombis que quedaron atrás, pues los otros ya empezaban a refugiarse en el espesor del bosque. Sonó otro disparo, que acertó en la cabeza de un hombre otrora obeso, ahora con las pieles colgando, entremezcladas con jirones de ropa. El innombrable cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Solo entonces, cuando Elizabeth estuvo segura de que los muertos no volverían, se permitió buscar quién era el propietario del arma que la había ayudado —quizás incluso salvado la vida.

Elizabeth era una persona práctica. No creía en el destino. Para ella, la vida estaba llena de casualidades. ¿Por qué vivían en un mundo lleno de zombis?, preguntaban muchos. Su respuesta siempre había sido: ‹‹¿Por qué no? Si hubiéramos vivido hace cien años, ninguno de nosotros hubiéramos experimentado el resurgir de los muertos. Si hubiéramos nacido dentro de cien años, quizás hubiéramos vivido en una pesadilla mucho peor que esta. Hemos coincidido con una época de guerra constante, y es lo que nos toca››. Aun así, empezaba a creer que la vida era bastante irónica. ¿Por qué la madre naturaleza había decidido no dejar descansar a los muertos? Quién sabe.

Por eso, cuando miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos oscuros del hombre que blandía el mosquete, estuvo a punto de reír por la ironía de la situación. Aquello no hizo más que confirmar su teoría de que la vida no era más que un cúmulo de casualidades. Allí estaba ella, delante del propietario del mosquete, el mismo hombre que poseía la casa que había visitado y las inmediaciones en las que aún estaba.

Elizabeth y Darcy se quedaron mirándose a los ojos unos segundos, los dos sumidos en el estupor que producía el pensar que no volverían a encontrarse nunca más. No después de lo que pasó en Rosings. La magia del momento se rompió cuando el caballo en el que Darcy iba montado, un precioso ejemplar negro, se removió inquieto.

El señor Darcy desmontó con presteza y se acercó a Elizabeth a grandes zancadas, el mosquete colgado a la espalda. No había cambiado nada desde la última vez que se vieron. Seguía teniendo ese aire orgulloso al andar, ese porte que decía a gritos que había nacido para pertenecer a los más elevados círculos de la alta sociedad británica. En sus ojos Elizabeth identificó confusión, seguramente por su presencia inesperada en la casa, y otro sentimiento que no supo identificar. Si Elizabeth no hubiera sabido de quién estaba hablando, diría que la mirada que le dirigía era de ansiedad. No, ansiedad exactamente, no. ¿Preocupación? Elizabeth no tuvo tiempo de meditar más sobre el asunto, pues el caballero la cogió por los brazos con fuerza.

—¿¡Se puede saber en qué pensabas!? —la increpó. Su voz estaba llena de frustración, incluso ira. Elizabeth se quedó de piedra. ¿Quién se creía él para hablarle con esa familiaridad? ¡Y en ese tono! Justo cuando estaba a punto de replicar (y no de muy buenos modos, de eso estaba segura), oyó la voz de su tío llamándola. Sonaba angustiado, así que Elizabeth, dedicándole una mirada desafiante a Darcy, se zafó de sus manos y se apresuró a correr al lado de sus tíos.

Después de atravesar la arboleda que separaba el claro, cerca del lago frente a la casa, del río, Elizabeth pudo respirar, aliviada. Sus tíos estaban sanos y salvos, pero su tía estaba sentada en el suelo, con el rostro contraído por el dolor. La mujer se llevaba una mano al pie derecho. Elizabeth se acercó y se agachó inmediatamente para comprobar los posibles daños. Afortunadamente, después de palpar el tobillo hinchado, pudo concluir que solo se había torcido un tobillo mientras trataban de huir de los innombrables.

—No es nada, tía —Elizabeth esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora—, en un par de días podrás andar con normalidad.

—Lizzy, ¿estás bien, querida? —Su tío la miraba con preocupación—. Hemos oído disparos.

—Me temo que eso es culpa mía —Elizabeth se incorporó rápidamente al oír la voz grave del señor Darcy. El hombre salió de entre los mismos árboles que ella había sorteado poco antes. Elizabeth le dirigió una rápida mirada evaluativa. No sabía qué pretendía. ¿Echarlos de allí, quizás? Cuando llegó a la altura de Elizabeth, se quedó parado. Ella comprendió que estaba esperando a ser presentado, cosa que Elizabeth hizo enseguida. ‹‹Se va a llevar una no muy grata sorpresa››, pensó ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa. ‹‹No hace ni medio año, despotricaba delante de mí por mis bajas relaciones, veamos cómo reacciona cuando sepa quiénes son mis tíos››.

—Permítame presentarle a mis tíos, los señores Gardiner —Estuvo muy pendiente de Darcy mientras hacía las presentaciones, pero la sorpresa en sus ojos apenas duró un segundo—. Tíos, tengo el honor de presentaros al señor Darcy.

Elizabeth tuvo que reconocer, muy a su pesar, que el señor Darcy no parecía ni remotamente disgustado por entrar en relaciones con dos personas de tan baja posición social; al contrario, se mostró de lo más amable y atento. Sus tíos, en cambio, apenas podían contener el asombro de conocer a tan distinguido personaje, del que tanto —y tan mal, a decir verdad— habían oído hablar.

—Veo que está herida, señora Gardiner —dijo el caballero, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Permítanme que llame a un médico para que mire ese tobillo.

—Oh, es usted muy amable, señor Darcy, pero no es necesario… —respondió su tía, más por pura cortesía que por deseo de emprender un viaje de ocho millas hasta Lambton. Elizabeth, movida por motivos egoístas, aseguró que estarían perfectamente bien en cuanto llegaran a la posada donde se hospedaban.

—Oh, insisto —La sonrisa de Darcy era la de un perfecto caballero y sus tíos no encontraron la voluntad para resistirse a los deseos del joven.

De esta manera, Elizabeth se encontró volviendo a Pemberley. Y sospechaba que no se quedarían solo unos minutos.

Después de acomodar a su tía en un sofá, Darcy mandó traer hielo para bajar la hinchazón y a uno de sus empleados al pueblo a por el médico. Solo cuando Elizabeth estuvo sentada en el amplio salón de Pemberley, pudo admirar realmente el esplendor del lugar. Pemberley, aunque más pequeño que Rosings, era de una elegancia sobria mucho más agradable a la vista que las recargadas estancias de la residencia de lady Catherine de Bourgh. Por segunda vez aquel día, pensó en la ironía de que precisamente ella estuviera allí sentada, admirando secretamente todo lo que podría haber sido suyo de haber aceptado la oferta del señor Darcy. Los pensamientos del hombre no debían de estar muy alejados de los suyos porque, cuando se atrevió a lanzar una mirada en su dirección, lo encontró mirándola de una forma un tanto extraña. Pero, una vez más, él hizo gala de sus buenos modales, se recompuso rápidamente y en un tono desafectado, le preguntó:

—¿Cómo está su familia, señorita Elizabeth? Espero que se encuentren perfectamente de salud.

—Así es, muchas gracias —Elizabeth respondió en un tono despreocupado. No la habían entrenado tan bien para que ahora dejara entrever siquiera la más mínima sensación de incomodidad.

Darcy, en vez de sentirse desalentado por tan escueta respuesta, volvió a hablar:

—Creo que, si permanecen un poco más, encontrará muy grata la compañía de las personas que me seguían —Elizabeth levantó una ceja—: el señor Bingley y sus hermanas se dirigen hacia aquí, y puedo afirmar con toda seguridad que se alegrarán de encontrarla aquí —Elizabeth se mordió el labio para no reírse ante la sola insinuación de que la señorita Bingley pudiera alegrarse de verla, o ella de ver a la señorita Bingley, para qué mentir. Darcy vaciló ligeramente antes de proseguir—. También los acompaña mi hermana, la señorita Georgiana, quien, por cierto, se sentiría muy honrada si me permite el honor de presentársela.

—Oh —Elizabeth no supo qué responder, al menos no al instante.

¿Por qué querría Georgiana Darcy relacionarse con ella? Wickham la había pintado como una muchacha orgullosa, pero después de leer la carta de Darcy, ya no estaba segura de si podía fiarse del soldado… Por otra parte, por lo que sabía, el único que habría mantenido una buena opinión de ella sería el señor Bingley, y solo porque su afable carácter lo incapacitaba para emitir una opinión perniciosa de los demás. Si Caroline Bingley y el propio Darcy habían dado a conocer su opinión sobre Elizabeth, sabía que estaba perdida. Aun así, accedió de buen grado. Hasta unas horas antes, había creído al señor Darcy incapaz de mostrarse amable con ningún ser humano al que considerara inferior a él, pero allí estaba, ofreciéndole cualquier cosa que necesitara a su tía.

‹‹El tiempo dirá si me equivoqué en mi juicio o tenía razón desde el principio››.

La conversación se mantuvo viva gracias a las intervenciones del señor Darcy y de sus tíos, mientras ella andaba metida en sus cavilaciones. Un criado intervino en ese momento, anunciando la llegada del resto de la comitiva. Elizabeth se levantó, nerviosa por conocer a la hermana del señor Darcy. ‹‹¿Sabrá ella mi relación con su hermano? ¿Sabrá que pudimos haber sido hermanas?››. Elizabeth desechó esos pensamientos casi con rabia. No entendía por qué pensaba en aquello una y otra vez. De haber aceptado la oferta de matrimonio, se hubiera visto privada de la relación con su familia. Estaba segura de que Darcy le hubiera prohibido todo contacto con cualquier conocido de categoría tan baja. Sin contar que Longbourn e incluso Meryton se hubieran visto privados de una de los mejores guerreros de la zona. No, Elizabeth Bennet no era una mujer que se dejara seducir por la riqueza y la comodidad de un hogar, si eso significaba renunciar a su vida como guerrera.

Cuando los miembros de la familia Bingley entraron, Elizabeth pudo observar diferentes reacciones ante su presencia: Bingley parecía sorprendido, pero en el buen sentido, nada más recobrarse del asombro, se acercó y la saludó calurosamente; sus hermanas, en cambio, pasaron de la sorpresa al disgusto mal disimulado. En momentos como aquel, Elizabeth deseaba más que nunca tener su espada con ella. Desafortunadamente, no entraba dentro del buen comportamiento social cortarle la cabeza a alguien solo porque fueran unas completas estúpidas. Las dos mujeres la saludaron fríamente y apenas les dirigieron la palabra a sus tíos cuando se hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes. La mujer que vivía con la señorita Georgiana en Londres, una mujer de mediana edad, la señorita Annesley, se mostró mucho más educada que las otras dos mujeres, interesándose de inmediato por el estado de la señora Gardiner.

Georgiana Darcy, en cambio, no se comportó en absoluto como le habían advertido que haría. Era una joven, al igual que su hermano, alta, de facciones atractivas y porte elegante. Elizabeth podía entender por qué se la había tachado de orgullosa, pero creía firmemente que se trataba de una timidez extrema, debida, quizá, a su juventud.

—He oído que es muy buena en las artes marciales —Elizabeth intentó animarla a hablar, pero la muchacha se sonrojó intensamente. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Darcy no despegaba la vista de ellas. Elizabeth esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

—¡Oh, no! Mis habilidades son apenas tolerables —La señorita Darcy hablaba en apenas un susurro, seguramente por miedo a que la oyeran los demás y la hicieran hablar más—, pero mi hermano me ha contado que usted es una de las mujeres más hábiles que ha conocido nunca —Sus ojos parecieron animarse al hablar del talento de Elizabeth. Esta vez fue el turno de ella de sonrojarse. Le lanzó una mirada malévola a Darcy, quien se acercó.

—Vuestro hermano ha exagerado, sin duda —respondió ella, enarcando una ceja—. Si le preguntáis a vuestra tía, lady Catherine, os dirá que aún estoy lejos de ser una excelente guerrera.

Darcy rio. Elizabeth se quedó observándolo durante un instante: era la primera vez que oía su risa. Hasta entonces, estaba segura de que su cara era incapaz de sonreír, mucho menos hacer algo tan vulgar como reír.

—Mi tía no considera a nadie que no sea ella misma un buen guerrero —aseguró él con una sonrisa.

Poco después, Darcy salió con sus hombres a asegurar el perímetro. Mientras tanto, Elizabeth, junto con una muchacha del servicio, se ocupó de vendar el pie de su tía y procurar que lo mantuviera en alto y siempre rodeado de hielo para bajar la hinchazón. De todos los presentes, los únicos que mantenían una conversación decente eran el señor Gardiner y el señor Bingley. Cuando se quedaron sin temas de conversación, Bingley le preguntó a Elizabeth por la salud de su familia.

—Están todos bien, gracias —le sonrió. Era imposible no hacerlo. Al principio, se había propuesto dirigirle la palabra lo menos posible, para martirizarlo por haber abandonado a Jane, pero sus intentos se vieron frustrados ante la genuina amabilidad que irradiaba el joven.

—Me alegro —respondió él. Se quedó callado unos segundos, mirando a Elizabeth, instándola a hablar más, pero como esta no se prestaba al juego, finalmente preguntó— ¿Siguen todas sus hermanas en Longbourn?

Elizabeth casi rio ante los intentos de sutilidad del caballero para preguntarle por Jane. Finalmente, apiadándose de él, dijo:

—Mi hermana ha viajado a Brighton —Bingley abrió mucho los ojos con gesto alarmado, por lo que Elizabeth se apresuró a añadir—. Lydia se hizo muy amiga de la esposa del coronel Forster el año pasado y recibió una invitación para pasar el verano con ellos.

—Ajá —respondió él, ansioso porque contara más.

—Y mi hermana Jane ha vuelto hace poco de Londres, donde se hospedó con mis tíos.

—Jane es una joven tan dulce… Si hubiera sido por nosotros, se habría quedado todo el año. Nuestros hijos la adoran —intervino la señora Gardiner, en un intento por olvidar el dolor del tobillo. Sonreía. Todo el mundo sonreía cuando hablaba de Jane. Cómo no hacerlo, si su hermana era un ángel en la Tierra.

—Puedo entender por qué —respondió Bingley en tono soñador. Sus hermanas parecían bastante incómodas con el tema. Era evidente que su esperanza de juntar a las familias Darcy y Bingley se había quedado en eso, una esperanza, pero vana. El joven hablaba de Jane con cariño, como mínimo, sino amor.

Cuando Darcy volvió, los señores Gardiner pidieron prestado un carruaje para llegar al pueblo más cercano, pero Darcy se negó en redondo.

—Un explorador ha visto a la horda de caminantes dirigirse hacia el sur: corren el riesgo de encontrarse con ellos, y en el estado en el que está su tobillo, mi señora, lo mejor será que se queden aquí hasta que se recupere y los muertos se hayan dispersado —sonaba decidido a impedir su marcha.

—Sí, quédense, por favor —añadió tímidamente la señorita Darcy.

El señor Gardiner miró a Elizabeth.

—Yo puedo encargarme de los zombis, señor Darcy, no hay necesidad de abusar de su hospitalidad. Ya ha hecho bastante por nosotros.

Darcy sonrió.

—Señorita Elizabeth, aunque no dudo de sus habilidades, pues yo mismo las he sufrido —Elizabeth lo miró, asombrada porque mencionara su pequeña pelea de forma velada delante de tanta gente—, creo que no sería rival para un grupo tan grande.

Elizabeth abrió la boca para protestar, pero en aquel momento se anunció que la comida estaba lista, por lo que relegaron el tema de su partida a después de comer. Elizabeth, frustrada, le hubiera sacado los ojos al señor Darcy, pues vio la mirada de triunfo que lucía.

Una vez sentados a la mesa, la señorita Bingley se dirigió a Elizabeth en un tono falsamente amistoso:

—Dígame, señorita Elizabeth, ¿sigue la tropa en Meryton?

Elizabeth sintió deseos de borrarle a golpes esa sonrisa de superioridad, pero en su lugar esbozó una de sus sonrisas más radiantes y contestó:

—No. Como he dicho, el regimiento se marchó a Brighton a pasar el verano.

—¡Vaya, qué gran pérdida ha debido de suponer para su familia, especialmente para sus hermanas pequeñas! —Elizabeth sonrió educadamente mientras agarraba con fuerza el tenedor—. Seguro que usted lamenta la marcha del señor Wickham… —La morena enarcó las cejas, incapaz de creer el atrevimiento de la mujer al mencionar a Wickham. Si supiera la vergüenza y el dolor que causaba en una de las que ella presumía de ser una de sus más allegadas amigas, seguro que hubiera contenido esa lengua viperina. Darcy parecía incluso más tenso que ella misma, por lo que Elizabeth replicó con rapidez:

—Le aseguro que no ha sido una gran pérdida para nadie, señorita Bingley —Si ella supiera que lo rápido que estaba bajando en la buena opinión del señor Darcy, tendría otro motivo más para callar.

Poco después de que terminaran de comer y se sentaran en el salón principal, empezó a llover con fuerza.

—Me temo que debo insistir en que se queden —dijo entonces el señor Darcy. Elizabeth se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Se quedó allí plantada, mirando cómo la cortina de agua que caía constante empañaba el cristal hasta que casi era incapaz de ver nada fuera. Se quedó allí, sin moverse, mientras su tío finalmente accedía a pasar un par de días más en Pemberley.

—Hasta que el pie de mi esposa y el tiempo mejoren —prometió.

Elizabeth empezó a sentir una opresión en el pecho. ¿Cómo había terminado bajo el techo del hombre al que había rechazado? Sí, desde luego la vida podía ser muy irónica. Elizabeth siempre había creído en las coincidencias, pero ahora empezaba a sospechar que el mundo entero conspiraba en su contra.

A media tarde, los criados condujeron al matrimonio Gardiner y a Elizabeth hasta sus habitaciones. Cuando Elizabeth entró en la suya, se quedó maravillada: desde las sábanas de seda hasta los muebles de caoba, el lugar rebosaba elegancia y buen gusto. Si su madre estuviera allí, no tendría bastante lengua para alabar tanta riqueza, estaba segura. Si no fuera porque pensaba que el señor Darcy era un hombre engreído, falto de cualquier buena cualidad, ya hubiera lanzado a sus hijas en su caza. O en caza de su fortuna, mejor dicho.

La señora Gardiner se excusó, fatigada por los eventos del día, y el señor Gardiner se quedó con ella, prometiendo reunirse con el grupo a la hora de la cena. Esto dejaba a Elizabeth en una posición incómoda: si hubiera tenido alguna de sus armas con ella, habría podido argumentar que necesitaba limpiarlas o entrenar, pero no llevaba ninguna encima, por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que reunirse con su anfitrión y sus otros huéspedes. Afortunadamente los Bingley se marchaban al día siguiente; solamente habían parado en Pemberley para descansar antes de seguir su camino hasta el norte, donde vivían los señores Hurst. La señora Hurst esperaba un hijo, pero se sentía tan enferma que había suplicado a sus hermanos que fueran a visitarla. Elizabeth casi había estallado en carcajadas ante los patéticos intentos de Caroline Bingley por convencer a su hermano para quedarse, pero este se había negado. Darcy no les había ofrecido quedarse, por lo que la mujer ahora estaba rebosante de frustración. Frustración que seguramente pagaría con Elizabeth. Esta sonrió; en el fondo, se divertía con los ataques de celos de la señorita Bingley. Además, nunca venía de más ejercitar el cerebro discutiendo un poco, además del cuerpo peleándose. _Mens sana in corpore sano._

Mientras se aproximaba al salón, oyó a Caroline Bingley que decía en voz alta:

—Francamente, querida señorita Georgiana, creo que usted es tan elegante cuando pelea… En cambio, la señorita Bennet es tan bruta… Pierde la poca gracilidad que tiene cuando lucha. Es tan poco femenina…

Elizabeth se quedó escuchando al lado de la puerta y decidió intervenir en ese justo momento. Todos los presentes parecían avergonzados del modo de hablar de la señorita Bingley. Su hermano, normalmente afable y poco dado a reconocer los desaires, palideció cuando vio aparecer a Elizabeth y le dedicó una mirada de disculpa.

—Francamente, señorita Bingley, si parecer menos femenina a ojos ajenos es el precio que debo pagar por saber defenderme a mí misma y a mis seres queridos, estoy más que dispuesta a deshacerme de ella de inmediato —sonrió con una candidez que contrastaba la frialdad del tono con el que había hablado y se sentó frente a la mujer, que enrojecía por momentos, consciente de haber sido pillada criticando a la otra a sus espaldas.

—Cierto —recapacitó, enmascarando su ira con una sonrisa afable—. ¡Lo que daría por saber pelear! —suspiró.

—Haría bien en aprender —intervino el señor Darcy en aquel momento, que hasta entonces había estado mirando por la ventana—. Ningún hombre que se precie se casaría con una mujer que no esté versada en el arte de matar —Se giró y miró significativamente a la señorita Bingley antes de añadir—. Yo no lo haría —Entonces miró a Elizabeth, quien le sostuvo la mirada un segundo antes de que ambos centraran su atención en otro punto.

Elizabeth aplaudió internamente que el señor Darcy se hubiera cansado por fin de las provocaciones de Caroline Bingley. No sabía cuánto intuía la mujer de los sucesos acontecidos en abril, pero sabía lo suficiente como para estar celosa de Elizabeth y demostrarlo de malos modos.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, los señores Gardiner se unieron al grupo, consiguiendo así que la conversación se animara. Apenas terminaron de cenar, la señorita Bingley se excusó, diciendo que no se sentía bien. Si se sentía enferma o no, Elizabeth lo ignoraba, pero lo que estaba claro era que la indignación y la rabia llenaban cada parte de su ser. Los Gardiner siguieron su ejemplo poco tiempo después.

—Será mejor que dejemos la conversación para los más jóvenes —dijo la señora Gardiner de buen humor. Elizabeth fue a levantarse para ayudarla, pero su tía levantó una mano, indicando que se quedara dónde estaba—. Tranquila, querida. El señor Gardiner aún puede conmigo. Me preocuparé el día que no pueda —Su marido rio mientras la cogía por el brazo con delicadeza y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Elizabeth se levantó y se puso a pasear por la habitación, inquieta.

—La señorita Elizabeth no está acostumbrada a estar quieta durante mucho tiempo —Bingley sonrió.

—Sin embargo, la he visto estar en la misma posición durante horas, si se lo propone —intervino el señor Darcy en tono confidencial a su hermana. Esta sonrió tímidamente.

—Normalmente practico después de cenar —se excusó ella.

—Tenemos una excelente sala de entrenamiento en el ala sudeste de la casa —dijo la señorita Darcy. Elizabeth se sintió profundamente aliviada; empezaba a sospechar que terminaría practicando en su habitación, manteniendo el equilibrio sobre el brazo de una silla o algo así—. Un día, antes de que se vaya, me sentiría profundamente honrada si se prestara a practicar conmigo —añadió, mirándose las manos.

Era increíble cómo su hermano podía ser un hombre tan seguro de sí mismo y, sin embargo, su hermana tuviera tanto miedo al fracaso.

—¡Por supuesto! —aceptó Elizabeth de buen grado—. Después de haber oído tantas alabanzas, estoy deseando enfrentarme a usted.

—Darcy, será mejor que supervises el combate. He visto a la señorita Bennet combatir y no tiene piedad —Elizabeth rio con ganas al oír el comentario.

Darcy sonrió.

—Estoy seguro de que sabe contenerse cuando quiere.

La mañana siguiente, Elizabeth se levantó temprano. Se acercó a la ventana; había estado toda la noche lloviendo y aún no había parado. Nunca le había gustado que lloviera. No es que no le gustara el hecho de llover, amaba el ruido del agua golpeando contra el cristal, pero siempre que llovía, la tierra se reblandecía y los muertos escapaban de su lugar legítimo, la tumba, para perseguir a los vivos. Las nubes negras que cubrían el cielo le decían que pasaría un tiempo hasta que la tormenta pasara. Hasta entonces, no tenían mucho de qué preocuparse. Cuando pasara la tormenta… Más les valía que Pemberley tuviera una buena defensa.

Se vistió y peinó sola; estaba acostumbrada a no tener ayuda por las mañanas, su madre insistía en que todos los esfuerzos de Hill fueran para Jane, porque era la que más posibilidades tenía de conseguir un marido, si se arreglaba como era debido. Se miró en el espejo; se sentía incómoda llevando un vestido que no era suyo —su ropa, junto con la de sus tíos, había quedado abandonada en la posada—, sobre todo si era tan sofisticado. ¿Pertenecería a Georgiana Darcy? Probablemente, teniendo en cuenta que sus complexiones eran muy similares, a pesar de que la más joven superaba ya en estatura a Elizabeth. Para aquel día, había elegido un vestido de muselina verde oscuro. Si su padre la viera, se reiría de ella. ¿Qué guerrera lleva prendas tan elegantes, sabiendo que podían ensuciarse de sangre?

Cuando bajó al comedor, se dio cuenta de lo temprano que era aún, porque estaba vacío. Aprovechó que no había nadie por los alrededores para explorar un poco. Sabía que aquello era inapropiado para una señorita bien educada, pero no podía resistirse a incumplir esas normas sociales en su opinión tan ridículas. Recorrió el pasillo, pasando los dedos por la pared —una costumbre tonta que había adquirido de niña. Entró en una sala que resultó ser la biblioteca. Darcy no exageraba cuando presumía de tener una gran biblioteca en Pemberley. Su padre se hubiera quedado maravillado con la estancia —probablemente se hubiera atrincherado allí, negándose a abandonarla nunca. Había centenares, probablemente miles de libros allí dentro, todos ordenados en estanterías de caoba. En el centro de la estancia había un piano. Elizabeth no pudo resistir la tentación de acercarse a acariciar la pulida madera blanca. Era un instrumento precioso. Había aprendido a tocar el piano muchos años antes, después de que su madre le rogara a su padre que permitiera a las niñas aprender habilidades más adecuadas para señoritas. Como si tocar el piano fuera útil en algún sentido. Aunque hacía años que no practicaba, sus dedos Aún recordaban alguna melodía. La melodía acarició el aire con una suavidad que la hizo sonreír. No era una capacidad útil, pero la música tenía algo especial. Una voz la sobresaltó:

—No sabía que tocaba el piano —el señor Darcy estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, las manos a la espalda, observándola.

—Y no lo hago —señaló Elizabeth, alejándose unos pasos del instrumento. Últimamente el hombre tenía una habilidad asombrosa para descubrirla inmersa en sus propiedades.

Darcy se acercó a donde estaba ella y apoyó una mano en el piano. Hasta entonces, Elizabeth no se había fijado en lo grandes que tenía las manos. Manos fuertes, manos entrenadas.

—Está bien —aseguró él. Se quedaron unos segundos atrapados en un silencio incómodo, hasta que él volvió a hablar—. Llevo desde ayer queriendo hablar con usted, señorita Elizabeth —hizo una pausa—, sobre lo que pasó ayer.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Yo también —mintió. En realidad, apenas había pensado en el incidente—. No he tenido tiempo aún para agradecerle su intervención. Aunque, en realidad, no necesitaba su ayuda —añadió, sin poder contenerse. Él enarcó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

—No pretendía ofenderla, señorita Elizabeth. Sé que no es una damisela en apuros.

—Oh, no me ha ofendido —se apresuró a rectificar—. En todo caso, soy yo quien le debe una explicación… No pretendíamos entrometernos en su vida privada, pero nos dijeron que la casa estaba abierta a visitantes y… —No supo qué más decir. ‹‹¿Qué te pasa, Elizabeth? ¿Desde cuándo te pone nerviosa hablar con este hombre?››, se increpó. Quizás, desde la carta…

Él la miró sin pronunciar palabra. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, dijo:

—Debo saberlo: ¿leyó usted mi carta? —La tensión en su voz era evidente.

En aquel momento se oyeron voces en el pasillo.

—Creo que será mejor posponer este tema… —sugirió. Su integridad podía verse seriamente comprometida si la descubrían hablando con Darcy asolas sobre un tema tan delicado. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir, se detuvo, apoyando una mano en el lindar de la puerta, donde antes había estado él. Ladeando la cabeza pero sin volverse, añadió—. Pero sí, sí la leí.

En el pasillo se encontró con la señorita Georgiana, acompañada, como siempre, por la señorita Annesley. Las mujeres se saludaron.

—Espero que su tía esté mejor del tobillo —dijo la señorita Annesley. Elizabeth sonrió, agradecida.

Entonces se fijó en que Georgiana miraba por encima de su hombro. Sin necesidad de girarse, sabía lo que la joven estaba viendo: a su hermano salir de la misma habitación de la que Elizabeth había salido segundos antes. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la sospecha asomó durante un instante en los ojos de la señorita Darcy, pero luego apartó la vista rápidamente. Elizabeth suspiró imperceptiblemente. Cuando pensaba que su relación con la familia Darcy no podía ser más extraña, pasaba esto… Lo último que querría era dar la impresión de ser una cazafortunas. Y menos en su propia casa… Que pensara que la opinión pública estaba sobrevalorada no significaba que quisiera perder la buena opinión que la gente tenía de ella.

Darcy saludó a su hermana efusivamente. O tan efusivamente como podía ser él, por supuesto. Por su actitud, quedaba claro que era un hermano sobreprotector. Después de leer la carta del señor Darcy, Elizabeth entendía por qué se comportaba así. La última vez que se permitió relajarse, Wickham casi convence a su hermana de fugarse con él. Por cómo Georgiana miraba a su hermano, Elizabeth supo lo mucho que lo admiraba. Siempre que hablaba, miraba a su hermano luego para saber si había hablado u obrado bien.

Todos juntos acudieron al comedor, donde los criados empezaban a servir el desayuno. Los últimos en aparecer fueron los Bingley, quienes ya habían preparado sus cosas para el viaje que tenían por delante. Elizabeth esperaba de todo corazón que llegaran sanos y salvos. Mentía: esperaba que el señor Bingley llegara sano y salvo. No se apenaría lo más mínimo si un par de zombis se encargaban de la estúpida de su hermana. Si Jane pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, le recriminaría tener sentimientos tan deleznables, pero como su pobre Jane estaba en casa, sufriendo por culpa de las acciones de Caroline Bingley, no se arrepentía en absoluto de desearle todo el mal posible. Tuvo que recordarse que el señor Darcy había tenido un papel decisivo en la marcha del señor Bingley de Netherfield. Darcy había cambiado tanto, aparentemente, que a veces le costaba recordar que seguía enfadada con él.

Desayunaron en un silencio inusitado para un grupo tan grande: la señora Gardiner había pasado una mala noche, y su marido no estaba de mucho mejor humor; la señorita Georgiana seguía atrapada en su propia timidez, temerosa de decir algo inadecuado; la señorita Annesley intentó entablar conversación un par de veces, pero desistió al ver el desánimo general; Bingley parecía molesto por algo, o por alguien, más bien, al juzgar el mohín de disgusto de su hermana; y el señor Darcy, haciendo gala de su habitual carácter taciturno, no decía nada, aunque de vez en cuando lanzaba alguna que otra mirada en dirección a Elizabeth. Esta, aunque sumida en sus propios pensamientos, era capaz de percatarse de todos esos pequeños detalles. La habían entrenado para tener ojo crítico y rapidez evaluativa de las situaciones.

Cuando terminaron, acompañaron a los Bingley a la salida, donde los esperaba un carruaje y un criado con un paraguas para protegerlos de la lluvia. Irían acompañados, además, de cuatro guardias, ya que Caroline Bingley no había sido entrenada en el arte de la lucha, y el señor Bingley solamente era hábil con el mosquete. Elizabeth despidió a Bingley con una cálida sonrisa y el deseo de volver a verse pronto —cosa que Elizabeth dudaba mucho. Por lo que respecta a la señorita Bingley, Elizabeth no se molestó ni en fingir una sonrisa.

—Espero que disfruten de un viaje tranquilo y libre de peligros, señorita Bingley —expresó Elizabeth en tono más formal del necesario.

—Lo mismo digo, señorita Elizabeth —La falsedad de su voz podía percibirse desde cien millas de distancia. Miró a los señores Gardiner—. Espero que se recupere pronto, señora Gardiner —‹‹Y podamos irnos cuanto antes, ¿verdad?››, pensó Elizabeth con mordacidad.

—Me temo que todavía debemos abusar de la hospitalidad del señor Darcy un poco más —respondió la muchacha, poniendo especial énfasis a la parte de ‹‹un poco más››. Casi podía oír cómo Caroline rechinaba los dientes de puros celos.

Darcy y Bingley se abrazaron brevemente.

—Escribid en cuanto lleguéis —le hizo prometer el primero al segundo. El otro asintió, sonriendo indolentemente. A veces Elizabeth envidiaba la tranquilidad de las personas que no experimentaban preocupación alguna en la vida. Había personas que tenían la firme creencia que con su sola bondad podían hacer que los demás los imitaran, perdiendo así de vista la posibilidad de resultar heridos. Los muertos no perdonaban a nadie, fuera honrado o malvado, pensó Elizabeth sombríamente.

Aun así, la conmovió ver cuánto se preocupaba Darcy por su amigo. Era un hombre que ponía mucho celo en procurar que las personas que le importaban no sufrieran. Era un rasgo admirable. Elizabeth a veces se preguntaba por qué había alejado a Bingley de Jane, pero se había permitido a él mismo exponerse ante ella. Probablemente porque nunca consideró la posibilidad de ser rechazado. Tan seguro de sí mismo era. Tan arrogante, se recordó.

¿De verdad pensaba así? Sentía como sus convicciones se tambaleaban.

Una vez que el carruaje de los Bingley partió hacia el norte, Elizabeth pidió si se le podían suministrar algunas armas.

—Sin armas, siento que me falta una parte de mí —sonrió, excusándose.

—Después de comer, la acompañaré a nuestra armería —ofreció el señor Darcy—. Allí podrá elegir lo que más le guste —Miró a su hermana—. Quizás podría hacernos una demostración de su habilidad. He hablado tanto de su extraordinario que temo estar empezando a quedar como un mentiroso.

—Quizás falle a propósito para hacerle quedar mal —dijo Elizabeth, bromeando.

—Dígame, señorita Elizabeth, ¿toca algún instrumento? —preguntó tímidamente la señorita Darcy.

—Me obligaron a aprender a tocar el piano, pero me temo que no soy muy buena —se disculpó Elizabeth. Solo esperaba que no la hicieran tocar delante de todos…

—¡Oh, vamos, Lizzy, no seas modesta! Estoy segura de que sigues tocando tan bien como cuando eras pequeña —intervino su tío.

—Mi tío sin duda olvida que la última vez que me senté ante un piano tenía doce años y apenas fui capaz de tocar dos acordes seguidos sin equivocarme —explicó Elizabeth, lanzando una mirada de reproche cariñoso a su tío.

Al final y contra su voluntad, accedió a tocar un día, pero puso como condición indispensable que la señorita Georgiana la acompañara al piano. La joven empezó a arrepentirse de su decisión e intentó echarse atrás, pero Elizabeth la convenció. Intercambió miradas con Darcy, quien le sonrió ligeramente, agradecido.

Después de comer, se dirigieron a la sala de armas. Sus tíos se habían quedado en el salón, ya que su tía, a pesar de disponer ahora de un bastón en el que apoyarse, prefería no forzar demasiado el pie. Así pues, sus únicos espectadores eran el señor Darcy, su hermana y la señorita Annesley. Elizabeth se quedó maravillada cuando entró: allí había mil tipos diferentes de armas, desde simples machetes a fusiles último modelo. Cogió una catana y pasó el dedo por la hoja. Estaba tan afilada que podría rebanarse media mano con tan solo apretar un poco la palma contra la hoja.

Se decidió por el arco y las flechas. Simplemente iba a hacer una pequeña demostración, y ya que no tenían zombies disponibles para practicar —aunque Darcy se había ofrecido a mandar traer unos cuantos—, el tiro con arco a diana bastaría. Era un deporte anticuado y como arma, era poco frecuente —la gente prefería utilizar espadas y mosquetes— pero a ella le gustaba sentir la tensión de la cuerda entre los dedos. Requería de una gran precisión y sensibilidad, y era muy útil cuando Elizabeth quería despejar la mente. Además, quería saber utilizar cualquier arma, en caso de quedarse desprovista de las habituales.

Se situó en la pared contraria a la de la diana. Cogió una flecha, tensó el arco y disparó. Dio apenas un centímetro arriba del centro. Frunciendo el ceño, cogió una flecha. Esta vez dejó la mente en blanco. Los problemas se quedaron flotando a su alrededor, sin tocarla. Solo existían el arco, la flecha, la diana y ella. Esta vez sí dio en el blanco. Esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo, volvió a apuntar. La tercera flecha dio en el blanco otra vez.

Frunció el ceño. Aquello era demasiado fácil. Examinó durante un segundo al señor Darcy.

—¿Me permite su pañuelo, señor Darcy?

El hombre pareció confuso, pero adivinando sus intenciones, se sacó el pañuelo del bolsillo y se acercó a ella.

—Permítame —dijo, situándose detrás de Elizabeth. Esta contuvo la respiración durante un segundo, abrumada por la excesiva cercanía de él. Se obligó a centrarse, pues si ahora fallaba quedaría como una fanfarrona—. Ya está —indicó Darcy, alejándose un paso. Elizabeth tocó el pañuelo que le cubría ahora los ojos. Olía bien. Olía a Darcy.

Se situó exactamente donde había estado antes. Cogió una flecha del carcaj y la apoyó en la cuerda. Cogió aire y soltó la flecha al mismo tiempo que exhalaba. Por las exclamaciones que salieron de las dos mujeres, supo que había dado en el blanco. Con un poco de suerte, habría alcanzado su objetivo: que la flecha atravesara a la flecha anterior. El sonido de algo ligero golpeando contra el suelo supo que había triunfado.

Aun así, no se dejó embriagar por la sensación de victoria. Cogió otra flecha y disparó, partiendo en dos la flecha anterior.

—¡Qué mujer más habilidosa es usted, señorita Elizabeth! —exclamó la señorita Annesley.

—Yo diría más bien que es una mujer muy tenaz —agregó el señor Darcy.

Por el tono de su voz, Elizabeth sabía que estaba sonriendo. Ella misma no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Bueno, la verdad es que mi tenacidad no tiene mérito —anunció mientras seguía disparando flechas—: mi hermana Jane se quedó con la belleza y la bondad, Lydia y Kitty acapararon toda la locuacidad y Mary optó por la erudición. A mí solo me quedó esto —dijo, destapándose los ojos y levantando el arco—: las armas. Estaba decidida a no pasar inadvertida, así que opté por sobresalir en el combate. O eso intento —rectificó, riendo.

—Y luego dice que no es tenaz —dijo Darcy, lanzándole una mirada indescifrable.

Dejó el arco y el carcaj en su sitio y fue a recoger las flechas. La verdad es que solo quedaba una flecha salvable.

—Me temo que he acabado con la mitad de sus flechas —se disculpó. La señorita Georgiana sonrió.

—Ha valido la pena solo por verla disparar. Ojalá a mí se me diera tan bien —suspiró.

—Georgiana —recriminó su hermano con dureza—, no te infravalores así.

La señorita Georgiana bajó la cabeza. Elizabeth se sintió mal por ella y se tomó la libertad de lanzar una mirada recriminatoria a su hermano.

—Me temo que no soy muy buen ejemplo —dijo, riendo—. Me gusta demasiado presumir. Mi padre siempre dice que la vanidad me matará un día —Los hombros de Georgiana se relajaron y la miró, una mezcla entre horror y diversión—. Yo siempre respondo que lo más probable es que me mate un zombi, pero no soy quién para discutir con mi señor padre, así que… —Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo despreocupadamente. Georgiana se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando no reír. Elizabeth sonrió, satisfecha. Estaba segura de que si a la joven le dieran la oportunidad de soltarse un poco, demostraría tener grandes cualidades.

Antes de volver a la casa, a Elizabeth se le permitió quedarse con algunas armas. Cogió dos cuchillos largos, una pistola corta, un mosquete y una espada. Hizo rodar los cuchillos entre los dedos, examinando su calidad. Ni siquiera sabía qué defecto esperaba encontrar: todas las armas de los Darcy estaban en perfecto estado; la mitad eran probablemente nuevas. Se apartó el bajo del vestido, dejando las piernas al descubierto. Guardó los cuchillos en las botas y ató la pistola en el muslo. Reprimió una sonrisa al ver que el señor Darcy había apartado educadamente la mirada ante la exposición desnuda de sus piernas.

—¿Todas esas armas solo para usted, señorita Bennet? —la señorita Annesley parecía escandalizada. Elizabeth rio.

—Mujer prevenida mata por dos —dijo, colgándose el mosquete a la espalda.

Se dio entonces cuenta de que aún no se había desanudado el pañuelo que había utilizado antes, y que ahora descansaba en su cuello.

—¡Señor Darcy! —llamó al hombre, que ya salía junto con las demás damas. Retrocedió hasta donde estaba ella, dejando a las demás avanzar solas. Elizabeth se llevó las manos a la parte de atrás del cuello y desató el pañuelo. Se lo tendió—. Había olvidado completamente que aún estaba en mi poder. Aquí tiene.

Él miró el pañuelo y luego a ella. Sin decir nada, lo cogió, sus dedos rozándose. Elizabeth contuvo la respiración durante un segundo más del necesario, sin saber exactamente por qué. Lo único que pudo percibir fueron los ojos de él clavados en los suyos. Y que el hombre tenía las manos frías. ¿Por qué sus manos estaban siempre tan frías?

Se quedaron mirándose un segundo antes de que el señor Darcy se hiciera a un lado solemnemente, permitiendo a la señorita salir primero de la sala. Aquel hombre despertaba en ella sentimientos encontrados, y Elizabeth odiaba no saber por qué.

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leerme! ¡Dejad vuestro review, por favor!_**


End file.
